


writing prompt ideas

by Malec_Saphael69



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Saphael69/pseuds/Malec_Saphael69





	writing prompt ideas

Hey guys, since I haven't posted anything in a while and ideas ate avoiding me like I'm death, maybe you guys can help? Just comment which fandom you want and the characters with a prompt. I will try to do most of them, and if I like how a story is goin, i may choose to continue it writing it with the person who suggested it,if they would like to. Don't be shy ;)


End file.
